


Join Us, Naegi

by Skeleton_Orchestra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sayaka exposes Byakuya and Makoto, Spoilers For THH and DR3, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Orchestra/pseuds/Skeleton_Orchestra
Summary: Makoto Naegi woke up in a cold sweat, screaming as he launched himself upright in his bed. ‘What was that nightmare?’ he asked himself. He was shaking and crying, the nightmare he had felt so real that he couldn’t think about anything else. Yes, he’s had nightmares before, but never one that’s shaken him up this badly. The people in his nightmare looked precisely like his classmates, he couldn’t even begin to fathom why. Maizono, Kuwata, Ikusaba, almost everyone was there. He felt nauseous, he felt dizzy, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He couldn’t stop shaking, it was like it was the only thing his body could do at this moment. Cry and shake.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Join Us, Naegi

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for Dr3 in the nightmare, so beware! That's all :)

It was cold and dark. Stuck in a pitch-black room with nothing but a cold wind accompanying him. He looked for something, anything that could help him understand his current situation. But he was met with nothing but darkness. He ran as fast as he could, though it seemed as if he wasn’t even going anywhere. There was a bright light up ahead, almost like a spotlight. Someone was standing there with their hands on their hips, staring him down from afar. Judging by their stance they have to be someone powerful. But as soon as he stepped closer it was gone, and soon light engulfed him and the area around. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, making him swiftly turn around. 

She had blue hair and a knife in her chest with blood oozing out her, almost never-ending. Beside her was another girl with multiple spikes lodged inside of her, blood pouring out of each individual wound. He backed up quickly, almost tripping on his own feet as he was left speechless. She looked behind the scared boy, herself becoming terrified for what she had seen. He turned around again only to be met with an amalgamation of baseballs and human skin conjoined together to form a person. The sight made him sick to his stomach, his body on instinct backing up. His moments were stopped short as he felt himself back up into something limp and taller than him. There was another body. It was hung up in the air by extension cords, blood flowing down their head like a waterfall as they watched the poor boy with cold, emotionless eyes. 

He wouldn’t move, he  _ couldn’t _ move. He was almost paralyzed on the spot until he felt something warm and wet touch the soles of his feet. He looked down and found himself in a puddle of a strange yellow liquid with a large coat nearby. He ran out of the puddle, his shoes now covered with the strange substance. There was a plastic container on the ground with some label on it, a butter container with someone’s face. He could only stare as he watched a boy with blood trickling down the side of his head pick up the container and stare at him with his dead eyes, opening the container and eating some of the contents inside. 

He couldn’t handle it. This was disgusting, this was morbid, horrendous, appalling, horrific. He wanted to throw up but his body wouldn’t let him. All he could do was stand there scared and shaken to his core. He felt the area around him get warmer and warmer until it was unbearably hot. He turned to face the source, meeting a girl who was colored like charcoal, strapped to a wooden pole being roasted alive with a boy close by with blood falling steadily from his head.  _ ‘This wasn’t happening’ _ he told himself, he couldn’t believe that any of this was happening. 

He looked around frantically at the darkness, spotting yet another person sitting down on a bench with blood trickling down her head as well from her mouth off onto her chin as it created a small puddle on the floor. There was someone else too on the ground, two people actually. They both had weird bracelets with blinking messages around their arms. One of them had half of her face darkly colored as if she had some sort of disease or something was flooding her body with pain, and the other had a knife in her stomach. He couldn’t stand to look at it anymore. He went to try and see if he could run again, but he found himself surrounded. 

Every single one of them was in a circle around him, chanting  _ ‘Join us Naegi’ _ ,  _ ‘It should have been you’ _ , and  _ ‘Die with us’ _ . The chants turned into screams as they all inched closer and closer towards him in the middle. He put his hands over his ears, trying to block out their screams of anger and desperation. The sounds were echoing in his ears as he fell to the floor clutching himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the person in the spotlight, smiling at him while he was being broken apart. They were right in his ears now, making this unbearable for the poor boy. He screamed for it to stop, for them to leave him alone. The screaming stopped, but he heard some sort of hinge above him squeak. He looked up and found a large object down on top of him coming to crush him and relieve him of his pain. Before he could even register what was happening he heard hysterical laughter by the mysterious figure as he met his end.

**...**

Makoto Naegi woke up in a cold sweat, screaming as he launched himself upright in his bed.  _ ‘What was that nightmare?’ _ he asked himself. He was shaking and crying, the nightmare he had felt so real that he couldn’t think about anything else. Yes, he’s had nightmares before, but never one that’s shaken him up this badly. The people in his nightmare looked precisely like his classmates, he couldn’t even begin to fathom why. Maizono, Kuwata, Ikusaba, almost everyone was there. He felt nauseous, he felt dizzy, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He couldn’t stop shaking, it was like it was the only thing his body could do at this moment. Cry and shake. 

There was a knock outside of his dorm, but it’s not like he heard it. His mind was racing with questions, concerns, and self-deprecating thoughts. His breathing wouldn’t steady. Notifications were coming from his phone every 2 seconds, making his mind buzz more. He wouldn’t dare check it, the knocking just came more and more quickly and each knock was louder than the last. Frog videos, he needed cute frog videos. Yeah, that would help him calm down. Makoto decided against going to class. He doubted that he would be mentally stable enough to not burst out crying in class, much less take any notes. So he just sat in his room all day, distracting himself with cute animal videos as the knocking slowly dissipated. 

**...**

“Has anyone talked to Naegi lately?”. “Is he alright?”. “Maybe we should knock again?”. He couldn’t think straight. After everyone heard a series of screams from Makoto’s dorm he couldn’t think of anything else. He wanted to know if his boyfriend was ok. Of course, he couldn’t just leave the classroom and tell everyone that he was going to go see his secret boyfriend. He couldn’t just come out all of a sudden and say “Hey guys, I’m gay and I also have a boyfriend! Now I’m off to tell my father who will most likely banish me from the family and remove my title as heir to the corporation because of it! Have a nice day!”. 

His screams echoed in his mind, he sounded terrified. He couldn’t sleep yesterday after that. His mind was clouded with worry, anxiety, and fear. All he wanted to do was make sure Makoto was okay, but he didn’t even answer his door or log into the class group chat. He heard people rambling about checking up on Makoto again, but he couldn’t comprehend the words coming out of their mouths. 

“Togami? Togami, are you even listening?” said a voice from behind him. He turned around with a scoff. “Of course I wasn’t listening. What do you plebian’s need from me that’s worth wasting my time?”. “Well, we were going to go check up on Naegi again.” Said the small brunet boy who was twiddling with his fingers nervously. “And what does this have to do with me?”. This was his chance. He desperately wanted an excuse to go check on the boy, so he was not going to let this opportunity slip. 

“Most of us went and knocked at his door and some of us messaged him on his phone but he hasn’t answered anything.” replied the black-haired lolita girl, with the smallest tinge of worry on her face. “And you want me to go check on him, correct? Why would you even come to me about these types of matters.”. He hadn’t meant to be so cold towards his class. It had been an instinct to shut off his emotions around anyone but Makoto. After all, he was the only person who even bothered to pay attention to his walled-off feelings. Even after they confessed to each other and started dating in secret he tried to open up more to the rest of his class, though every once in a while he couldn’t help but act like the corporate bastard everyone thought he was. 

“Aren’t you two like really close or sumthin’? Aren’t y’ worried? Aren’t ya’ even relatively worried about him after those screams we jus’ heard?” spoke the hot-headed biker. “ If you’re done pestering me with mindless questions, I’ll go check on Naegi now since the lot of you want me to go so badly.”. He stood up and made his way out of the classroom, sprinting as soon as he was far enough for his classmates to not hear his shoes clacking quickly on the clean floors. 

**...**

He knocked on the door and waited for a response, something, anything from the enclosed boy. “...Naegi?”. He heard shuffling from behind the door and sniffles along with a response of a broken sounding voice. “Y-Yeah…?”. “Naegi? Can you...open the door please?”. He didn’t like the way Makoto’s voice sounded. It sounded strained and shaky. Makoto opened the door a small bit, looking up at Byakuya with tired and puffy red eyes. The small boy lowered his head at his boyfriends’ reaction, his face covered with worry and panic. The heir let himself in the room and immediately moved to set Makoto on the bed, crouching down and holding both of his hands together with care. 

“Makoto what happened? Are you alright? What was that screaming, I was really worried I-”. He started crying, leaving the heir shocked. He didn’t know what to do. Makoto had always comforted him on the little occasions where Byakuya cried, so he tried doing the same thing he did. He put his arms around Makoto, bringing him into a hug as he slowly soothed his boyfriend petting his hand over his hair and rubbing circles into the smaller boys’ back. 

"Hey...sweetheart it's ok. Shh...I'm here now." He said calmly as the other boy wrapped his arms around him and started sobbing on his shoulder, letting everything go. The two sat there for a while, Makoto letting all of the emotions inside of him seep out and Byakuya trying his best to soothe his suffering boyfriend. His cries echoed in his ear and slowly dissipated as Makoto calmed himself down from Byakuya's touch. 

They both sat there for a good ten minutes in each other’s arms. Makoto had stopped crying but he still held Byakuya close, as if he could be taken away from him at any moment. The silence in the room was painful. With both of their phone’s buzzing with notifications, most likely from their group chat, Byakuya felt obligated to ruin the silence. “Makoto.”. The heir’s calm voice made Makoto look up at him, his green puffy eyes piercing through him like daggers. Byakuya cupped his cheek and wiped away the remaining tears on the smaller boy’s face, and tried to initiate a conversation to hopefully get answers for all the chaos that had happened so far. 

“Makoto...do you mind telling me what happened? We all heard you scream last night, many times actually. I was...really, really worried about you. In fact, I couldn’t go back to sleep. Did something happen?”. The other boy wouldn’t look at him, he instead nuzzled his head deeper into the blond’s chest. “Makoto, everyone along with myself is worried about you. They won’t shut up about making sure you’re okay. If anything can you at least tell me that you’re alright? You don’t have to tell me what happened but I hate to see you upset and you know that.”. 

A moment of silence passed over them once again. Makoto didn’t want Byakuya to worry about what happened, but since they all heard him screaming from the nightmare last night it’s not like he had much of a choice in whether he would tell him about it or not. “Please Makoto…” Byakuya pleaded. Makoto gives into his boyfriends' worries and tells him about his nightmare. At first, he tries being vague, but Byakuya doesn't let him. He wanted to know every detail so that he would know how to better help Makoto. 

And so he told him. Every excruciating detail he told with vivid color. The cold touch, the horrifying sight, all the blood, the screams, oh god  _ the screams _ . Makoto could feel the tears coming back as he remembered the loud noise. Byakuya could feel him shaking in his arms and he hugged him tighter in his embrace and whispered assuring words into his ear. His hand petting his hair and his lips meeting his forehead with an “Shh...it’s ok Koko, it’s ok.”. 

Makoto managed to calm down and tell the rest of the nightmare. The amount of fear in Makoto’s voice and the way he described everything shook Byakuya to the core. He couldn’t imagine what his tiny boyfriend had to endure on his own last night.  _ ‘ I should have been there for him’ _ he thought,  _ ‘He needed comforting and I wasn’t there.’ _ . “I’m sorry Koko.”. 

Makoto looked up at the blond with confusion. “Huh…? For what?” he said in a quiet voice. “I...I wasn’t there for you. I heard you scream, and it pained me. I saw everyone at your door hoping to get in and help, but I just stood there. I wanted to come knocking at your door so badly, I wanted to come in and help you no matter what. But I didn’t, because I was stupid.” Byakuya nuzzled his head into Makoto’s neck and held him as if he was never going to let go. 

“I was so terrified about you yet I did nothing about it except deprive myself of sleep. I should have done more...I should have never left your front door. I shouldn’t have cared what others would think because you’re my boyfriend, I should have-”. “Byakuya…”. Byakuya took a breath before looking him in the eye. “It’s alright. I know you don’t want us to be public and I’m fine with that, but don’t beat yourself up over this.”

“How can I not? You were hurting and I wasn’t there to comfort you. I can’t imagine having a nightmare that horrific,” he said, planting his hand on Makoto’s cheek, caressing his soft skin with his thumb. Makoto gave him a small tired smile and gently kissed him on the lips. When he pulled away he grabbed the blond’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “Hey...it’s ok. I’m alright now, you’re here comforting me now so I’m fine.”. Byakuya smiled and pulled him into another embrace, laying his head on Makoto’s mop of brown hair.

**…**

“What could be taking them so long?” the raven haired boy asked. It had been thirty minutes since Byakuya went to go check on Makoto, but neither of them were back. Everyone in the class had begun to suspect that Byakuya didn’t go to check at all and just left. “I’ll go and check on Makoto then?” the blue haired girl said with a slightly confused tone in her voice. She didn’t know if Byakuya and Makoto were actually together, but she decided to volunteer to go and check anyway. Walking out of the classroom she increased her pace, her worries growing and growing with each step. 

_ ‘What if he didn’t check on him?” _ .  _ ‘What if he made it worse?” _ . The thoughts running through her head were beginning to hurt. She knew that the two boys were somewhat close (As close as you  _ can  _ be with Byakuya), but even still, you can never know how Byakuya will act. Reaching Makoto’s door she realized it was open.  _ ‘Is Togami in there?’ _ . She heard quiet hushed voices, most likely from Byakuya and Makoto. She peeked in through the crack between the door and the wall, surprised at the sight in front of her. 

Byakuya and Makoto were on his bed...cuddling? The brunet boy’s head was laying on the blond’s chest and they were holding hands while the other moved his hand affectionately through the brown tufts of hair. “ Are you sure you’re alright Makoto?” the heir asked the boy on top of him. “I said this a million times, Kuya,” ‘ _ Kuya?’ _ , “ I’m fine. If I’m being honest if it were anyone else who came to comfort me I would probably not have said anything. I’m glad you came” he said looking up and smiling at the heir. 

She saw a slight blush start to form on his face as he leaned down slightly, kissing his forehead. Wait... _ kissing his forehead?? _ The blue haired girl was beyond confused, but she stayed nonetheless. “Ah, you said the others were worried too. Shouldn’t we go back-?”. “They can wait Koko.” the blond interrupted.  _ “KOKO??’ _ . She was about to start screaming if she stayed any longer, so she left with this new knowledge and rushed the rest of her peers. 

**…**

As soon as the two boys entered the classroom all eyes were on them. A blue haired girl and a brunette were whispering to each other smiling but stopped as soon as they walked in. “Welcome back... _ Koko _ !” the brunette said with a cheery tone. Both boys that entered the classroom widened their eyes at the name with surprise, with the heir quickly shifting back to his cold demeanor. Makoto was about to start talking but was interrupted by the tall blond. “Koko? Is that your sad excuse of a nickname for Naegi?” he barked. A lilac haired girl in the back of the classroom snickered, gaining his attention. “And what do you find so funny, Kirigiri.”. She stood up out of her desk and walked up to where everyone was gathered with a knowing smirk on her face. 

“‘Sad excuse’? I find it hard to believe you’re criticizing your own nickname you gave him,  _ ‘Kuya’ _ ”. Byakuya’s facade dropped again, allowing Makoto to speak. “Hey, wait! Why are we suddenly using nicknames? I was never told about this, and why are all of you smiling? Did something happen?”. The blue haired girl spoke up. “Oh come on Naegi, you know what we’re talking about. After all, I saw it first hand!. It was really cute.” she giggled. “W-What?” Makoto stuttered. “S-Saw what?”. “I saw you two cuddling of course! You were laying your head on Togmai’s chest, he was petting your hair, you were holding hands, and then he kissed your forehead!”.

Makoto blushed at those words and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Byakuya looked down at him and realized his defeat. He sighed. He wanted this to be private, but if he was going to be exposed like this he supposed he had no choice. “ I did forget to lock the door, didn’t I? How unfortunate.”. “T-Togami?” Makoto said, surprised that he admitted to the claims against them. “Very well Maizono, you are correct,” he said, grabbing the small brunet’s hand and kissing it.

The uproar in the classroom did not go unnoticed. Some of the girls squealed, some of the boys cheered, a purple haired girl fainted, and the rest stayed quiet with smiles on their faces. Makoto looked at his boyfriend with confusion. “I thought you wanted this to be private? W-Why tell everyone?” he asked flustered. “I did, but now that Maizono saw us and thought it was reasonable to tell our peers I have no choice but to accept. Besides, I’ve been keeping you a secret for so long it would be natural for me to want to show you off.” the blond said in a ‘matter of fact’ tone. “Show me off?’.

“Yes of course. You are a treasure to me Makoto. When people find treasure they show it off, no?”. A series of ‘aww’s came from the two girls huddled up together, watching the two boys unfold their secluded love for each other. Makoto blushed and smiled at his statement. “As for the rest of you, since you now know of our relationship I ask of you to keep quiet about this. I don’t need word spreading around like wildfire to the wrong people.”. “You’re talking about your father, correct?” the lilac haired girl spoke up. Byakuya nodded in response. “Precisely. I don’t know about the rest of you but I don’t find being disowned by my family appealing.”. 

“Wait, disowned? Would your father really go as far as disowning you because of your relationship with Naegi?” the small brunette questioned. “Alright, alright, stop pestering them. Any more and Naeg’s is gonna turn into a tomato” a boy with crazy hair commented with a laugh. Makoto covered his face with his hands and looked away. Byakuya chuckled and smirked. “Please, he can get more red than that.”. Makoto looked at him confused until he felt his lips pressed against Byakuya’s. 

  
Later that night Makoto didn’t have another nightmare, he instead had a dream of him and his lover. Though, it would have turned into more than a dream if he didn’t decide to wake up.  _ ‘Stupid brain’ _ he thought, sitting on his bed flustered. 

**Author's Note:**

> was this good i have no idea lmaoooo. I had the idea and i went "Yeah let's do that". so here it is :)


End file.
